Coop Has A Crush
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: Coop tells Dennis who he truly loves. Unfortunately, a little hairless creep has bugged his room, and is listening.
1. Chapter 1

Coop has a crush

**I OWN NOTHING. If I did, it wouldn't be Kid VS. Kat anymore. XD**

Coop had been boring, grumpy, and sad all day. Dennis demanded to know why.

"I can't say. You'll laugh, or hate me, or both" Coop said. Meanwhile, Kat was listening. He had bugged Coop's room, and was watching them on his video monitor.

"If it's THAT bad, it would help to talk. I swear, I won't laugh" Dennis said. Kat grinned. Maybe he could use this to his advantage later. He could reveal that he knew Coop's secret, and Coop would back down, knowing Kat would reveal his secret if he didn't.

However, Kat was horribly unprepared for what Coop said next.

"I-I think I m-might, maybe, possibly, be a tiny little bit in love with Kat" he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I-I think I m-might, maybe, possibly, be a tiny little bit in love with Kat" Coop said. Kat fell back in his chair, and tumbled onto the floor. He managed to pick himself up, and continue watching. Dennis suddenly burst out laughing.

"That's a good one, Coop!" he said through his laughter. Coop gave him a stern look. Dennis suddenly stopped laughing.

"You... really do love him... don't you?" he asked. Coop nodded.

"Oh... Coop, I'm sorry!" Dennis cried. Coop sighed.

"It's not your fault, I _deserve_ to get laughed at. I'll never be brave enough to tell him, so maybe I should just forget it" he said, sitting down and putting his face in his hands.

_'No, Coop. I know. You shouldn't forget it, because I feel the same way' _Kat thought with tears in his eyes. He had seen enough. He turned off the monitor and ran out of his lair into Millie's room. He then darted into Coop's room. Coop's head snapped up.

"_WHAT_" Coop said, with rage in his voice. Dennis cleared his throat. Coop sighed.

"I know... I know" he said. Kat smiled as he trotted over to Coop. He leaned in so close that their faces were almost touching.

"K-Kat! Wha-what're you doing?" Coop asked with panic in his voice. Kat smirked.

_'Don't worry Coop, you'll like it' _he thought. He crushed his lips against Coop's lips. Coop's eyes went wide.

_'Why is Kat doing this... It must be some trick'_ he thought. However, it was no trick. When Kat finally pulled away, he had a smile of satisfaction on his face.

_'That was everything I hoped it would be, and more'_ he thought. Coop looked down.

"Nice try, Kat. But you're not gonna fool me" he mumbled. Kat rolled his eyes. He grabbed Coop's hand and led him into his lair. He then turned on the monitor. It showed Coop's room.

"Wha... YOU BUGGED MY ROOM!" Coop screamed. However, as soon as the words left his mouth, he came to a realization.

"You... You know... don't you?" he asked carefully. Kat nodded.

"So, that kiss... wasn't a trick?" Coop asked to make sure. Kat nodded again. Coop smiled.

"Good" he said. He grabbed Kat and placed his lips on Kat's. After a few minutes Coop poked his tongue against Kat's lips, begging for entry, which Kat happily supplied. When they had to part for air, they looked at each other with a look. If you had told them, a day ago, that they would be looking at each other with that look, they would have puked.


	3. Chapter 3

Epilogue

**BTW, Kat has a universal translator, and is using it to communicate with Coop.**

Coop and Kat cuddled closer to each other on the couch. Today was Valentine's Day, and thank god it was a Saturday. Coop planned to take Kat out to a romantic dinner, and a movie. But it wasn't only Valentine's Day today.

"You know, Coop... Today is also our three month anniversary" Kat whispered. Coop smiled.

"I know, and I have a gift for you" Coop said. Kat sat up so he could look him in the eye.

"Now you're going to make me feel bad, because I didn't even get you a card" he said sadly. Coop shrugged.

"That's okay" he said. He then pulled out a small black box from his pocket. It looked about the size for a necklace.

"Here" Coop said sheepishly. Kat took the box and opened it. Inside lay his collar, completely fixed. He gasped.

"I found the blueprints in the forest, you must have dropped them, and I decided to fix it for you" Coop explained. Kat smiled, tears of joy in his eyes.

"Coop... thank you. But, the only reason I wanted to fix it was so I could use the teleporter. But now that I'm with you, I don't need that" he said. Coop looked down.

"But I still love it" Kat said. Coop looked up in surprise. However, after a few moments, he smiled.

"I'm glad" he said. They then shared a passionate kiss.


End file.
